Oxium Osprey
The Oxium Osprey is a Corpus Osprey introduced in the Operation Oxium Espionage event. Although armed with a laser repeater similar to those equipped on Scavenger Drones, its primary means of attack involves charging at players once it takes damage, detonating itself if it gets close enough to them. As their name suggests, they are the only enemies in the game that drop Oxium (7-12 units per Osprey) but only if they were destroyed by the player; they do not drop Oxium if they self-destruct. Tactics * Oxium Ospreys appear similar to a Mine Osprey, but larger and coated with glowing green shielding and bright orange lights. *It is best to eliminate this target immediately after it takes any damage, in order to prevent it from self-destructing. ** These Ospreys have the highest health values of all Ospreys, if not the highest of all Corpus units. Use powerful weapons. *Using Nyx's Chaos/Mind Control abilities on this unit will cause other enemy units to activate its self-destruct. **Allies in invasion missions, and allies summoned by Nekros, can also activate the self-destruct. * Using Vauban's Bastille will not stop Ospreys mid-charge but will prevent them from activating the charge if they are firmly held by the ability. * It is not advisable to approach this unit for melee, as the osprey will almost certainly self-destruct unless killed in a single strike. Use ranged attacks and kill them in one hit. ** It is, however, possible to keep the Osprey unable to self-destruct if it's kept within melee range as long as it wasn't damaged prior to approaching it, allowing for easy kills with shotguns or melee weapons as the Osprey will only try to back off to initiate self-destruct. * Oxium Ospreys normally only hover above ground at about chest height. They descend or ascend upon traversing staircases and slopes. ** They only lunge themselves at targets that are approximately at a same height or below. They do not seem to charge you when you are on higher ground. Climbing crates is usually sufficient. ** Remarkably, they no longer control altitude when charging as they cannot descend or ascend during a charge (unless they would collide with an upward slope, in which case, they are pushed up the slope). If they find themselves at a greater than hovering height after charging, they stay at such altitude, even when attempting to dive-bomb again. *** If placed lower than an Osprey, it may still try to dive into you, but if too high, it will only fly above and beyond you. * Nova's Molecular Prime ability both slows Oxium Ospreys down (making their dive bomb easier to avoid) and makes them more vulnerable to damage (making them easier to kill before they self-destruct). * Cloak abilities such as Smoke Screen for Ash and Invisibility for Loki allow you to damage the Oxium Osprey without triggering its kamikaze ability. * Banshee's Sonar will drastically increase the damage taken by an Oxium Osprey. Due to the radial nature of Sonar it is ideal for dealing with groups of Ospreys, especially on Mobile Defense missions. * Rhino's Rhino Stomp will provide ample time to destroy an Osprey that is caught in its stasis. * Frost's Snow Globe will halt an Osprey as soon as they enter the slowing field, even during a kamikaze attack. Use the time to scan and destroy them. *Mag's Shield Polarize and Crush will do sufficient damage to the Osprey. When casting Crush, stay out of the Osprey's visual range, because they aren't immobilized by Crush like regular infantry. They will still dive-bomb towards you. *At times, after an Osprey performs its first charge, it will repeat the charge periodically if the player remains close enough, even if undamaged in between charges. Backing off usually causes it to return to firing its ranged weapon. * If Blinded, an Osprey will not attack or use Kamikaze unless it hears gunfire. Blinding them then attacking with a silent weapon is extremely effective. Excalibur's Radial Blind is optimal when utilizing this strategy as it also causes enemies to take more damage in addition to blinding them. * They actually have armor, even though their codex entry does not indicate that. However, unless you are going to go deep into an endless mode, don't bother bringing anti armor weapons to bear. Tips * Oxium Ospreys will emit a high-pitched chirp before it charges forward, use this as an indicator to immediately move a far enough distance away from your current position. * A mind-controlled Oxium Osprey still drops Oxium when performing a self-destruct upon an enemy. Trivia * Oxium Ospreys are so-named because they are constructed using Oxium, a mysterious lighter-than-air metallic alloy created by the Orokin. ** According to the Operation Oxium Espionage event, the formulation for Oxium was developed in a research facility near Eris. This suggests that the Oxium Ospreys are mass-produced there and deployed throughout Corpus territory. * Oxium Ospreys are the second Corpus robotic unit to utilize Orokin technology, the first being the Fusion MOA. ** The Fusion MOA was also introduced during a weekend event; the Fusion Moa Event. * Outside of containers, Oxium Ospreys are the only known source of Oxium in-game. Players can also purchase a bundle of 300 Oxium from the Market for 30. Media Oxium Osprey.jpg|An Oxium Osprey in-game Warframe wiki Oxium dron codex image.png|Complete codex entry for the Oxium Osprey Warframe0079.jpg|An Oxium Osprey in the Codex. Warframe0078.jpg|A folded Oxium Osprey in the Codex. See also *Oxium, the material this enemy drops. *Operation Oxium Espionage de:Oxium Drohne fr:Osprey Oxium Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Update 11